Fraternal Secrets
by emoticon1234
Summary: Meet Ariel and Connie Risuke, they have been known for being strange. After meeting the Elric's, things seem to go from bad to worse. Follow Ed and Al as they uncover secrets about these girls that could mean the recovery of their bodies. But at what cost
1. Chapter 1

Two girls walked along the path of a train station. They were both absorbed in their own thoughts. They were both wearing the same navy blue tanktop and capri's, the same black hoodie and the same black combat boots just barely reaching the bottom of their capri's. Their hands were covered by the same dark blue arm warmers whick turned to into fingerless gloves. Their outfits were perfectly matching, but their hair is what made them look all the different. One had long, tan, wavy hair that fell in cascades around her tan features and violet eyes. The other had long, black, straight hair with purle and blue streaks teeming through it. Her hair was tied back, so as to reveal her tan face and purple eyes.

The girl with wavy tan hair said to her fraternal sister, " Connie, when do we board?"  
The other girl was too deep in her thoughts to notice. As they walked along the cobblestone path she ran straight into a green suit of armor. She fell over and passed out. Her sister ran to her side as soon as she had seen her twin fall.

A boy with a red trenchcoat and blonde hair pulled back into a braid ran up next to the armor and asked him what had happened.  
"I don't know brother, the girl just ran into me," the armor said as he motioned to the unconcious girl.

" Who is she?' the boy asked the armor as he pointed a the wavy haired girl. 

"My name is Ariel Risuke and this is my sister, Connie. She wasn't paying attention and ran into you," she said to the armor, as she flicked her long hair out of her face. 

"How could she run into him, he's like 7 feet tall!?" the boy said in astonishment. 

"I already told you, she wasn't paying attention!" Ariel shouted angrily. 

"Fine! You don't need to bite my head off!" the boy shouted back.

"Look who's biting off who's head!" Ariel said sarcastically as she crossed her arms and turned in the opposite direction. 

The argument was interrupted by a loud groan from Connie. " I think she's coming to," the armor said as he bent down to Connie's side. She put her hand on her waist and started searching for something that didn't appear to be there. 

She bolted up and started panicking, repeating, "Where is it!?" 

"Are you okay?" the armor asked her in a concerned tone. 

"No, I am not okay! I lost it!" she snapped at him. 

"Yeah, you have," the boy smirked. 

"God, do all boys have to be so pathetically smug?!" Ariel yelled as she joined Connie's so far fruitless search. 

"What are you looking for?" the armor questioned. 

"A present that our mom gave her before she, well, died," Ariel said hesitantly. 

"Oh, we're sorry, how can we help?" the armor said sadly. 

"Well you can help look for it," Connie said, barely glancing at him as she looked around where she had fallen.

The three looked around for at least ten minutes before the boy said, "You guys should just give up, it's lost for good." 

Ariel stood up and shot him a glare before saying, " We don't give up, that is not an option!" 

"Just calm down he didn't mean it like that," the armor said as he moved towards them. As he did this, a soft 'plink' could be heard. "Aha! I know where it is!" he exclaimed. 

"Where!?" Connie said excitedly. 

He reached into a small nook in the armor and pulled out a small chain with a charm on the end in the shape of a flame. "Here you go," he said as he held it out to Connie. 

"Thank you!" she said as she snatched it from him and hooked it onto a belt loop on her side. 

"So where are you guys goin'," Ariel asked the two politely. 

"We're headed to Central, but not that it's any of your business," the boy said rudely. 

"Oh, bad chicken?"Connie said as she nodded. 

"No! We have someone we gotta see," the boy said even more rudely if that was possible. 

Ariel shot him a glare before saying to him," So you're Edward Elric a.k.a 'The Full Metal Alchemist' a.k.a 'The Hero of the People'. I envisioned you to be at least a little bit taller, but I guess I was wrong." 

"Why you little-" he started but was cut off by Connie pointing at the armor and saying, " And you're Alphonse Elric, Fullmetal's **younger** brother." 

"Yes, but how do you know who we are?" Al asked. 

"Cuz, we've been-" Ariel started. 

"Looking for you!" Connie finished happily. 

"Uh...Okay, why?" Ed said in a confused tone. 

"Well they say you have connections back at Central and you're pretty easy to track but we couldn't find you so we just decided to go to central instead but now that you're here we might as well show you what we were gonna show you," Ariel said all in one breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, what did you want to show me?" Edward said in a professional tone that was on the verge of being funny. 

"You'll see," Ariel said with a toothy grin. "You ready?" she said as she looked over at Connie. 

"Yup," Connie answered as she jumped up and down in excitement. The two of them clapped thir hands in unison and clasped them with each other to make a circle with their bodies. Their eyes were closed in deep concentration, and at first nothing happened, until a yelp from Ed broke the silence. 

"What the hell is goin' on!?" he yelled as he rose into the air. 

"Shit!" Ariel said as she opened her eyes and spotted Ed levitating five feet off the ground."We were actually aiming for the trash can next to you." The sudden outbursts broke Connie's concentration and she too opened her eyes. Just as soon as she did this Ed plummeted to the ground, straight into the metal container underneath him. As he looked up and out of his place in the garbage he saw the girls with very embarrassed looks as they muttered,"Sorry 'bout that." 

Ed shot out of the garbage can like a cannon and landed swiftly on the ground. "We're really sorry,"they said, while waving their hands defencively in front of them, as Ed took a step towards them. 

"Well, it's too bad that 'sorry' doesn't cut it in this incident,"Ed spat before he charged at them, full speed.The girls ran away from the blur of red that was chasing them, with an intent to hurt. Edward chased them around the entire of the train station before slightly slowing down. "When I get you, I'm gonna put some serious hurt on you," he said wearily before noticing that the girls had stopped and were staring intently at the empty train tracks. "Hey wasn't there a train here a second ago?" He asked as he managed to make his way to where the girls were.

This seemed to hit some kind of nerve, because both of the girls turned on Ed with looks of uncontainable rage before Connie shouted," Look at what you've done!" 

"You made us miss our train!" Ariel finished while they both crossed thir arms and pouted. "This is all your fault!" she yelled at him. 

"My fault," Edward said in a disgruntled tone,"I'm not the one who ran all the way around the train station while the stupid train left!" 

"Well, you were the one chasing us all around the station," Connie retorted. 

"Maybe I wouldn't have chased you if you hadn't dropped me in a garbage can!" Ed yelled as his anger level seemed to be reaching critical. 

"Perhaps, we wouldn't have dropped you in the garbage can, if you hadn't looked so much like trash!" Ariel said rather harshly. 

Ed was about to do something very violent and rash when Al quickly stepped in and tried to calm the fued by saying, "Relax. We can stay in this town until the next train comes tommorrow morning." 

"Fine. But don't expect to get a free room from us!" Ed shouted at them. 

"Wouldn't have accepted even if you offered!" Ariel shouted back. 

The teens were about to part ways when they saw that there was only one, narrow path into the town. They walked along in a tense silence and things seemed to cool down as they neared the town.As they entered the outskirts of the slightly rural town of Duluth it looked completly void of people. 

"Where are all the people?" Edward said as he looked around. 

"The Carnival of Founder James Duluth," Connie said matter-of-factly. 

"How do you know?" Edward said in a slightly confused tone. 

"Duh!" Ariel said as she shoved a flyer in his face. 

"The Carnival of Founder James Duluth," Ed read out loud. 

"What a mouthful,"Ariel said in the background. 

"Fun for all, join in the celebration of our great father," he finished. 

"Why didn't they just call it Founder's day?" Connie asked Ariel. 

"I don't know, but even if it's too many words for one celebration, it still sounds fun. So, can we go Connie?" Ariel said like a child begging thier mother for candy. 

"Hm, I don't know," Connie said as she placed her hand on her chin with a look of deep thought etched on her face. 

"Oh come-" Ariel started. 

"Gotcha! Of course we'll go!" Connie said as her look of thought turned to one of glee. 

"Yay!" Ariel said as she wrapped Connie into a hug. Ed merely rolled his eyes as he looked at the sudden outburst from the girls. They continued and after several minutes they came to a small inn. 

"Let's stay here" Connie said in a sophisticated manner. 

"Yes lets," Ariel said in much the same way. 

They walked inside the small building and a sign greeted them at the reception table saying, _Please check yourself in and leave money on the book._ Next to it was a small book with many rows and columns and a few names neatly printed at the top. The two groups signed their respective names and left the proper amount on the small registraton book. They each took a key off a hook from a wall behind them and headed up the small flight of stairs. the girls reached the top and gestured for the boys to go before them. 

"Hey what's with this whole mature thing?" Ed said as he stopped them. 

"What, would you rather us be screaming lunatics?" Connie asked sarcastically 

"You really need to make up your mind," Ariel said as they bounced out into their room leaving a very pissed Edward in his tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****Hey guys, if you've made it this far then I thank you bows I really enjoy writing my stories and I don't care if I get reviews or not. Even if I don't, I'll still keep writing because I hope that my writing might provide that small smile that someone needed in their day. But listen to me, you'd think it was the Miss America beauty pagent, sooooooo... On with the story!(oh and sorry for the shortness)**

"Hey, Brother, do you ever get the feeling that youre missing something?" Al said in a puzzled tone. 

Ed just stood there before saying, "I think they're missing something!" Al didn't hear him, because he was distracted by two blurs of navy and black hurtling past them. 

"Come on guys, or you'll miss the carnival," Ariel said before she slammed the front door. 

"I guess we should... follow them," Al said hesitantly. 

"Fine!" Ed said as he threw his hands in the air. 

As they caught up with the girls they heard a man on a megaphone saying, "Step right up, and test your strength against Jumbo the Magnificent in hand to hand combat!" 

"Ooh, Ooh! Pick me, pick me!" Ariel said as she jumped up and down trying to get the man's attention. 

"Well, it looks like we have a taker," the carney said. "Step right up little lady!" As Ariel walked past him he whispered to her, "Don't worry we'll go easy on you." 

A giant man with bulging muscles and a wrestlers uniform stepped up and guffawed at his small opponent. The carney signaled for the fight to start and just as the goliath was about to land a punch on Ariel's tan face, she sprang backwards in a handspring landing gracefully on her feet again. As the muscle-man charged she threw a powerful round-house kick that sent him sprawling. He stood up and closed his hand around her wrist. She quickly put her free hand on 'Jumbo's' wrist and flipped him on his back. Hard. He still persisted in getting up, but had lost some of his vigor. Ariel ran up in front of him, jumped high, twisted in midair and right before she landed on the ground she threw her foot out and made contact with Jumbo's head. He went down and this time he stayed down. The carney looked dumbfounded as he stared at his fallen fighter 

"We have a winner!" The carney said as he put a medal around Ariel's neck. As she jumped off the stage, she was tackled by Connie who crushed her in a hug. 

"Uh, Connie could you stop trying to break me in half?" Ariel said in a muffled voice. Connie let Ariel go of her and smiled. 

As they walked away from the stage Ed said to Ariel, "That was a pretty impressive show, but is that all you can do?" 

"If she hadn't gone easy on him that fight would've been over much quicker." Connie defended as if Ed was talking to her. 

"We've both done years of gynastics and martial arts training." Ariel chimed in. 

"Really, then how would one of you like to take me on in a sparring match?" Ed asked them sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure I could put up a better fight than Jumbo, back there." Ed said as he flicked his head back at the stage. 

"Really?! Bring it on then, Little Man!" Connie said mockingly. 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE!!!" Ed shouted angrily.

Connie and Ariel chuckled as they walked behind Ed, back to the hotel


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yes, I have chapter 4 up this'll probably be even shorter than the last but hey, I try '**

Back at the hotel Connie and Ed were ready to spar. 

"You're going down! I don't care if you are a girl!" Ed shouted. 

"What are you going to do? Stub my toe?" Connie said tauntingly. But before Ed could put in one of his smart remarks Connie charged at him at full pace. This caught Ed of guard because he hadn't excepted Connie to move so fast. He just barely ducked in time before the roundhouse kick hit where his head had previously been. Connie started to lose balance, but recovered by doing a handspring. As Connie pulled out of the act of agility her foot came in contact with Ed's stomach. 

"Crap!" Connie said, running to Ed's side. About three feet away from him, he ignored his pain and dove for her legs. Connie fell with Ed on top of her. Connie blew a raspberry in Ed's face and he jumped off her. When his back was turned to wipe his face clean Connie kicked him right in the back. Ed fell face-forward into the dirt. Connie took the opportunity to sit on him. 

"Ha! I win!" Connie said triumphantly. 

"Hey! That was a dirty trick!" Ed yelled. 

"Hey, you know what they say, 'Forgiveness is sweet, but vengeance is sweeter!" Connie said smugly. 

"That isnt funny!" Ed said while turning his back to pout. 

"It is to us," Ariel said as she jumped, seemingly out of nowhere, in front of Ed. 

"That's because you two are probably the craziest people I've ever met." Ed said matter-of-factly. 

"Hey, we may be crazy, but don't forget we have looks that kill," Ariel said to Ed and Al seductively. 

"Okay, then..." Ed said in tone that said he thought they were even crazier than before. 

"Well anyways, what did you think of our alchemy from earlier?" Connie said as if she hadn't heard Ed's comment. 

"Well both of you changed the density of the air, making me rise and giving you complete control of where I was positioned. When one of you wasn't focusing, you lost control and the alchemic reaction stopped," Ed said as if explaining to a five year old. 

"I don't believe we asked for an explanation," Ariel said, her voice oozing with sarcasm. 

"Or should we give you another demonstration?" Connie asked tauntingly. 

"I'm fine!" Ed said as he waved he arms defensively. 

"Well, I'm hungry, do you want to try?" Ariel asked Connie. 

"Sure!" Connie said promptly. 

Ariel clapped her hands and put them on a flower and transmuted it into a brown paper bag, which Connie also clapped her hands and managed to levitate. Ariel clapped her hands for a second time and placed them on the hovering bag. As soon as she did this, the contents of the bag sizzled and started to make steam. 

"Done," Ariel said. 

Connie gently lowered the bag to the ground before saying, "Done." Connie picked up the small paper sack before holding it out to Ed. "Want some?" she asked him. 

"Sure," he said in a tone that said he wasn't paying attention. He reached in the bag, but let out a yell of pain and shock. 

"Burnt yourself, eh?" Connie said between laughter; as she watched Ed suck on his reddened fingers. 

"You should have paid attention!" Ariel scolded. 

"Fi caw yo doe alchey wiff-out a firrcle?" Ed he questioned, but his hand muffled his sound. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't speak idiot!" Ariel said smartly. 

"Oh I do!...Wait, nevermind, that was too stupid for even me to understand," Connie said suddenly 

"I said, why can you do alchemy without a circle?" he said as he glared at both the twins. 

"You see how easy that was?" Ariel said sarcastically. 

"I think you abused Ed enough," Al chuckled as he restrained Ed from trying to attack the girls. 

"Anyways, who wants French fries?" Connie said, changing the subject. She opened up the now cooled bag of potatoes, and Ed carefully took a small piece out. 

"These are actually pretty good," Ed said as he munched on the end. 

"I was the one who figured out how to use alchemy to cook things," Ariel said smugly. 

"Yes, and that's very nice, but you still haven't answered my question," Ed pressed. 

"Actually, we don't know why we can do alchemy without a circle, because we've been able to do it forever," Connie told him. 

"Anyways, let's clean up this mess and head inside," Ariel said, changing the subject, once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, before we start the chapter I just wanna say that there's gonna be a slight change in how the story is told, you'll notice right away if you aren't completely dense but hey have fun**

"Ah," I said as I lay on my bed. 'Today was long', I thought as I pulled out a hairbrush. My tan hair was always falling in my face. I tugged on a strand, as I thought about my parents. They had both died young, and had left me and my sister alone. I took off one of my pink gloves, to stare at a silver bracelet my mom had given me. 

I had just put my glove back on when a familiar head popped around the door and said, "Hey, Air, are you going to come with me to the carnival again?" 

"Sure, Con. Just give me a second," I said as I heaved myself up. I followed her, determined to make Connie happy. Me and her hadn't had much of a good time together since our 15th birthday, when we hadn't known our parents' secret. I walked out of the room and down the hall. Ed greeted me in the doorway of his room and asked where I was going.  
"We're going back to the carnival," I said absentmindedly. 

"Oh, can I come!" Al yelled from somewhere in the room. 

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Connie said as she sprang beside me.   
Connie, Al, and me departed from the small inn towards the streaming lights and sounds of the carnival.

Connies POV 

I walk behind Ariel, I can tell that something is wrong. I won't tell her that I know though, I know she'd come around sooner or later. She was tugging on her hair, which she always did when something troubled her. 

"Hey Con, I'm going to go on some rides," she said to me with a false smile. 

"Okay," I said as I beamed at her. I continued to walk on the dirtroad, completely forgetting Al. I eventually come to a stand with balloons pinned on a wall. "Can I try?" I asked the prizeman. 

"Two dollars to play." he said, holding out a glass jar. 

I placed my two dollars in the jar and he handed me three darts. I aimed carefully with the dart and almost hit a balloon. My second dart missed as well. 

I was about to throw my last dart until a familiar voice said, "Do you need some help?"  
I turn around and gave the last dart to Al, who after careful aim hits a balloon and pops it. 

"Which stuffed animal do you want?" Al asks you. 

"Huh?" I say, puzzled. 

"Which one do you want?" he asked me again. 

"Oh! That one." I say pointing at a large, stuffed monkey.  
The prizeman gives me the stuffed animal and I give it a big hug. I thanked Al, and went  
to look for Ariel.

Eds POV 

After the three left, I decided to take a walk. I strolled down the dirt road until I spotted a hunched over figure on the ground. I walked closer and see that the person is crying. I already figured out whom the person was. I walked over and put my hands on her shoulders. Ariel looked up at me and I saw her tear-stained face. 

"Why are you crying?" I ask her. 

"They both killed themselves, and they didn't even care," Ariel said with a shudder. Another wave of shaking and sobbing pursued. 

"Why?" I questioned. 

"At first they started to disagree about the stupidest things, but it eventually escalated until one night, he tried to take us away from her. They got into a fight and she, she pulled out a gun and killed herself, he saw and it drove him insane, he just killed himself as well." Ariel said hysterically. 

I patted her arm and listened to Ariel's sobbing for a little while longer before saying, "My mother died when me and Al were young, I know how it feels to have your parent die."

Ariel suddenly sprang from her position on the ground and gave me an unexpected hug, I tried not to blush a litte bit. 

"I've always tried to stay strong, but I just can't, I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it!" Ariel cried sadly into my chest. 

"You couldnt help what?" I asked as I let her cling to me. 

"I eavesdropped and I saw everything," she said softly. "I just thought it was a fight, but it-it," she said as another wave of sobbing ensued. 

"It's alright, it isn't your fault," I said not knowing that we were being watched.

**A/N Oh!Who is this mysterious watcher, what were Ariel and Connie's parents fighting about and why is Connie so obsessed with monkeys?! Only time will tell or another update from me, and now i must bid you ado**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys, this is chappy 5 and I hope that some of your questions are answered but I really should atart combining chapters. '**

Connie's POV 

I was looking for Ariel. After several minutes of asking ride operators if they had seen her, one told me that they had see her leave. I clutched my prize monkey and wandered out of the carnival, looking for my sister. 'Why would she leave?' I wondered as I walked over to some trees. I see her two figures hugging each other under the moonlight. One has their face buried in the others chest. You look closer and realize who the two are. 'Hm,' I think mischievously. 'If this isn't good enough for blackmail, nothing is!' After a few more minutes my sister parts from Ed and walks back towards the hotel. 

I followed quietly behind her until I got close enough to hear her say, "We were so different back then."

Ariel's POV 

After several minutes of crying on Ed, I finally separated from him, and said, "I have to go think." 

"Okay," he says solemnly. I walk towards the hotel and think to my self, 'Why did she do it, why didn't he stop her?' I kicked at a rock absentmindedly. 

"I remember what she told us before she died," I thought aloud. 

Flashback 

"Never give up, and if you can fight for what you know is right, even if you're fighting alone," a woman with long wavy black hair says as she looked down at her two daughters. They nod and she holds out a closed hand to each of them. "Open your hands," the woman said. They did as they were told and she dropped a silver object in each of their hands. One was a chain with a hard red glass flame on the end and the other was a bracelet with red crystals embedded in the silver and a transmutation circle engraved in the back. 

"But mom!" I shouted. "These are your treasures." 

"They're yours now, and if anything is to happen to me, I want you to study alchemy, more than I could teach you, and take care of each other, because if you don't no one else will!" she said sternly as she looked in our violet eyes." 

End flashback 

"We were so different back then," I sighed. 

"I know," a familiar voice startled me. I turned to face my sister, who had a sad look on her face. " They say 'Ignorance is bliss." 

"Well, I guess it was," I meekly replied, my eyes still red from crying. 

"I miss them too, but you know that there isn't anything we can do!" Connie said softly. 

"But she didn't deserve it, what did she do that was so wrong?!" I shouted. 

"You may have forgotten, but remember what dad said to her before she pulled out the gun, because I do!" Connie said harshly. I stood there as cold memories flooded back. 

Flashback 

Our mother had just walked into her room where a heated discussion was going on. 

"How can you stand there after what you did?!" a her voice screamed. 

"Come on, let's go see," I whispered to Connie. 

"We really shouldn't," Connie whispered seriously. 

"Fine, but I'm going!" I said stubbornly, as I snuck to the door and looked in through the key-hole. A man with straw colored hair and blue eyes was yelling at mother. 

"You never think! The reason I did it was to leave you with some sanity!" he yelled 

"I realize that what we tried to do was a mistake!" she screeched in reply. 

" No! You don't realize that it was a mistake if you're so quick to want to forget it! Do you remember what we tried to do to our girls! And think about what happened to yourself!" he yelled as he slapped her. 

I felt hot tears forming in my violet eyes. 'How could he hit mom like that?!' I thought angrily. 

"You're right," mom said sadly, before taking a gun out of her dress. First pointing it at him, and then at herself. "I do have sins, but they can no longer be placed on my soul," and with that she pulled the trigger. To me it seemed like everything was in slow motion. 

The next thing I knew, I had run into the room to stop her, and was covered in her blood. 

End Flashback 

"Yes, I remember," I said quietly. 

" Well, then you would realize that maybe what she said was true!" Connie yelled, tightening her grip on me. 

" I know! But-but, you didn't see her, you weren't the one spattered in her blood!" I said as sticky tears formed in my pain-filled eyes. Something in my brain clicked, and my vision blurred as I lost consiousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't really have much to say about this chapter'cept thanks to those who've made it this far! You haven't given up hope on me!**

Als POV 

After Connie ran off to look for Ariel, I decided to go back to the hotel. As I was walking to the fair-ground gates, I saw a book cart. I walked over, and saw a few books on Alchemy. Most were on formulas and things I already knew, but one was of history, the history of alchemy. I skimmed through it until I come across something interesting. 

_It has been rumored that there is a great power lying dormant in the alchemy we so graciously use. "A Gate", persay. There are many answers behind this "gate", but few have ever succeeded in gathering these answers, and lived to tell the tale. It has been said by the few that have passed this boundary, that it is gaurded by a faceless figure, "a keeper of the gate". He alone wards off the evil hearts of the men seeking these answers and he alone punishes them for their sins. _

"Well, thats weird," I thought aloud. 

"Hey!" a gruff voice said. I turned to see the booth owner glaring at me. "This isn't a library, you either buy it or go away!" 

"Here you go," I said, handing him his money. I walked off, only to find that about a half-hour had passed. I walked down the dirt road and saw two moonlit figures up ahead. I ran to them and discovered Connie, supporting an unconscious Ariel. "What happened?!" 

"I dont know," she just passed out and won't wake up," she said in a worried tone. 

"Let me help," I said, taking Ariel's limp form from Connie. I carried her back to the inn, and Connie showed me to their room.I set Ariel down on one of the beds and left the room. I went to my own to find Ed, lying lazily on his bed. 

"Where have you been?" he asked curiously. 

"Oh, around," I shrugged."Oh, wait! I want to show you something," I said, shoving my new book in his face. 

"Well, not that I don't like history, but how exactly does that help us at this point?" he asked tiredly. 

"I dont know, but I feel like someone wrote it to us, like a riddle," I said, pondering the subject for a moment. 

"Whatever it is, I'm too tired to figure it out now," he said as he slumped over on his side. 

"Okay, goodnight," I said, but Ed didn't hear me, he was already fast asleep.

Ariel POV 

I was standing in total darkness.There were several eyes looking at me through the gloom. Suddenly two forms stepped out of the pitch-black. My mother and my sister stood before me. I tried to touch them, but they moved away, I ran after them, but they always moved faster. Suddenly, in a flash of light, I was back at my old house. Everything was where it had been on 'the night'. I looked up and two grotesque figure covered in blood started to close in on me. 

"Why didn't you save us?" Connie said, childishly as she tilted her head at me. 

"Why did you let us die?" my mother asked as she showed the same gesture. 

"I tried, I-I couldnt help it. P-please forgive me!" I stuttered, my eyes widening in fear. 

"Do we scare you?" Connie said evilly. 

"Honey, we only want what's best for you," my mother said, clamping her hand around my throat and pulling me off the ground. 

End Dream 

I let out a terror filled scream as I bolted awake. I wiped away the cold sweat that had formed on my face. I looked over, to see a sleeping Connie, just as normal and alive as ever. 'It was just a nightmare,' I mentally calmed myself as I walked to the inn's bathroom. 

I saw Al, looking out of his door-frame, "Are you alright, I heard a scream." 

"I-Im fine, it was just a nightmare," I said hesitantly. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Al asked in a concerned tone. 

"Really, all I need is some water, and I'll be fine," I said to assure him. 'But am I really okay as I say?' I thought as I looked in the mirror of the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. 

'Of course not!' my subconscious shouted. 

'How do you know?' my reasoning fought. 

'You cried on a guy you hardly know!' my subconscious thought sarcastically. 

'Yeah! A guy that I've researched quite thoroughly!' my reasoning justified. 

'Oh! You like him!' my subconscious told me in a taunting voice. 

'NO! I just have a great...respect for him,' my reasoning tried to fight, but with little success. 

'Or his abs,' a random subconscious thought went up sarcasticallly. 

"Ah!" I said as I hit my forehead, "I'm fighting with myself... and losing!" I went to my room and looked at the clock, 5:05am. 'I guess I'll stay up.' I thought. I quietly got dressed and left the inn, heading to the train station. When I got there, I saw a sleepy looking ticket-man behind a small booth. 

"Excuse me, but when does the next train to Central leave?" I politely asked him. 

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! At about 7 a.m." he said, jerking awake, before he checked his schedule. 

"Then, can I get four tickets," I asked, handing him the money. 

"Here you are," he said as he exchanged the tickets with the money. I flashed him a smile before making my way back to the inn.

When I arrived, I saw the owner setting up an early breakfast for his travelers. I took three of the filled trays that he put on the small table, and took them with me upstairs. I carried one into mine and Connie's room, and set it down on her bedside table, for when she woke up. The other two I took with me to Ed's room, to wake him up.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys, this chapter will probably be longer than all the rest, because I actually combined two chapters. So I thank you and hope you enjoy chapter 8! **

Connies POV 

I woke up, stretched, and looked at a tray of food someone had lain beside me. I quickly ate and got dressed in my usual atire. When I finished I noticed it was about 6 a.m., and I heard two people laughing. I looked for the source of the noise, Ed and Al's room, Ariel and Ed were talking to each other and acting like theyd known each other forever. I havent seen her really smile in ages, I happily thought. 

"Hey you guys," I beamed as I walked in. 

"Hey, Con," Ariel greeted me warmly. I sat next to her as she looked back over at Ed. 

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked curiously, eager to be part of the conversation. 

"Oh, I just told Ed the joke about the evil baby and the talking dog!" she told me with a giggle. 

"That one's really funny," I told her with a chuckle as I reminisced about the long forgotten joke. She reached into her pocket and pulled out four slips of paper, she handed me my train ticket also giving two others to Ed. As much as it pained me to take her away from her happy moments, I pulled Ariel away so that she and I could pack. "So, what's up with you and Ed?" I asked her slyly when we were out of earshot of the room. 

"N-nothing!" she exclaimed, blushing a deep crimson. 

"Really, cause you looked pretty cozy with him before I came in," I teased. 

"Well, what about you and Al? Mm? I saw the prize from the carnival, I know you couldn't have gotten it by yourself with coordination like yours!" she retorted, but at the same time turning a whole new shade of red. 

"Uh, well. He just- just helped me with a game, and I do too have coordination!" I stuttered, the smile quickly fading from my lips. 

"Really, because you seem nervous about it," she said mischievously, the blushing seeming to go away. 

"Well, youre the one who seems to like Ed!" I said quickly. 

"I-I just admire his accomplishments in alchemy," she said as the color returned to her face. 

"Yeah, well you looked like you were admiring all over him last night," I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear me. I ducked as a pillow came flying in my direction. Looking up I saw Ariel packing her things. 

"You should start gettting ready, the train comes at 7," she said as she threw an undergarment into her bag. I sighed as I began to pick up the room. I was almost finished when I remembered the stuffed animal Al had won for me. I found it under the bedside table. I reached out for it, and as I put my head underneath the small table my finger got pricked on something sharp, almost like a knife. I jolted up, surprised by the sudden pain, and my head made contact with the hard wood above me. 

"Ouch!" I squealed. 

"The inn owner has ice downstairs," Ariel called to me from somewhere in the bathroom. 

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ducked under the table and stood up. I walked down the stairs and asked the owner for some ice. He handed me a few cubes in a rag and I walked back to the room. As I got back, I finally realized that my finger was bleeding profusely, "It looks like a dagger wound," I thought aloud, recognizing the injury. I sucked on it to stop the bleeding and noticed a strange red symbol. I heard a yelp from by the bed and I turned to see Ariel repeating the action I had just finished doing. "What happened?" I asked. 

"You left your monkey on the floor, I bent down to get it, but I pricked my finger!" she whined. "But it stopped bleeding," she said returning to her normal cheerful disposition. 

"That happened to me too!" I said as I pondered the subject for a few seconds. 

"Come on guys we have to go or we'll miss the train!" Ed yelled as he whipped into the room. Me and Ariel picked up our bags, my monkey included and ran down the stairs. Al was waiting outside the inn, and when he saw the tree of us he scooped us up and ran full speed to the station. We hadn't noticed that almost an hour had passed and that we had almost missed the train...again. All four of us barely managed to get on before the train shook and started to roll out of the station. 

"C8, C7, C6, Ah! C5!," I said as I checked the tickets for the correct compartment, finally finding it. I dumped my bags in the storage area above the seats, with Ariel following in suit. A woman's voice broadcasted that we would arrive at Central Station the next morning. I took the window seat and watched the scenery, while Ariel wrote her poetry. After a few hours of this Ariel had crumpled half her notebook and I was getting hungry.  
"Let's go get something to eat," I said, pulling Ariel up so she could help me to find the dining car.

Eds POV 

After seeing Ariel crumple paper after paper I was starting to get bored. When Connie left with Ariel I sighed, before picking up one of the paperballs and uncrumpling it.  
_"I don't Care  
She said as she looked at the rain  
I try and I try  
But all I do is cry   
Their cold glares  
It just isn't fair  
To be hated  
Berated   
And still have to go on  
Fed up with pain  
Driving me insane  
I give up I give in  
I don't care,"_  
I recited aloud. I pocketed the poem and laid my head back against the seat. 

"Hey brother, do you think those two are special?" Al asked me randomly. 

"No, why?" I asked quizzically. 

"Because, it seems like you think Ariel has some very redeeming qualities," he said smartly. 

"What!" I yelled. "Not only is she a know-it-all, but she likes to brag about it, and she's rude and impatient!" 

"And obnoxious?" Al suggests. 

"And obnoxious," I ranted. 

"And cute?" he asked slyly. 

"And cute!" I blurted. When I realized what I had just said I blushed a deep crimson. "W-well its not that hard to tell you like Connie!" I nervously countered. 

If Al could blush I could tell he would be. 

"No, I dont!" he replied, just as, if not more nervously than me. 

"Oh, come on! Ariel told me you won her a freaking monkey!" I said triumphantly. 

"I just helped her! She paid for the game!" he told, even more nervously. As he said this, the girls came back. Their eyes were blank and barren of emotion as they stood in the doorway of the compartment. 

"Did you guys eat already?!" I asked incredulously. They just stood there, unwavering. I walked up to them and waved a hand in front of their faces,saying, "Hello! Anybody home?" Ariel grabbed my wrist as it zoomed past her and flipped me onto my back...hard. "What was that for?!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. She just stared at me before sliding a double-edged dagger out of her sleeve. As she swung at me I grabbed her wrist. My hand tightened around the pressure-point, making her drop the knife. I almost let go of her when I saw the symbol on the palm of her hand, drawn in blood. 'Homunculi!?' I thought frantically. Ariel took the moment to pull another dagger out of her belt and slash my arm, making me release her. Al had already managed to apprehend Connie, but was struggling too much with her to help me. She blindly swung at me again, and I quickly dodged it. 'It's like she's in a trance,' I thought, ducking another swing. Seeing that she wasn't going to stop and I didn't want to cause a panic with this new turn of events, I quickly swung myself out the window and onto the top of the train. Like I had anticipated, Ariel did the same. I looked into her blank eyes and for a flicker of a moment I thought I saw fear flood them. I transmuted my arm and charged. She easily dodged it and her dagger clashed with my blade. She came close to my ear and whispered one word that sounded like it was said through tears, 'Run'. Then, the cold side of her dagger slid across my cheek.

Ariel POV 

Connie had just pulled you out of the compartment to get food. 

"Connie, why did you have to bring me?!" I said exasperatedly. 

"Because that's what sisters are for," she giggled. I walked on until my sister let out a yelp and doubled over. I tried to help her but a wave of pain shot through me and unfortunately the car was empty of anyone who might help. I kneeled over as another jolt shot through me. Then as soon as the pain had come, it was over. I felt my body rise from its place on the ground, but I wasn't the one controlling it. A voice was willing my body to move and it was obeying. I could see through my eyes, but I couldn't even make them blink. My body walked back to the compartment, followed closely by Connie who seemed to have the same problem. When we got there, Ed seemed to be saying things to us, but all his words were clouded and fuzzy. I unwillingly flipped him onto his back. The voice told my body to take a dagger out of my sleeve, one that had never been there, and to attack. Ed grabbed my wrist, causing me to drop the unfamiliar dagger and reveal my tainted hand. Only then did I realize what it was on my hand. The oraboras. He stared at my hand for a moment, and the voice commanded me to take advantage of his drop in guard. I took my own dagger out of its sheath on my belt and slashed the arm restraining me. He clutched it and I repeatedly slashed at him, but he dodged my bows and ducked out the window. Connie had already been restrained by Al. As I followed Ed we continued the fight on the top of the train. 'Save me!' I thought frantically and for a moment I managed to overpower the voice. But the mental intruder returned, even more powerful than before. 'How dare you defy me!' it hissed as I clashed blades with Ed. I fought with as much strength as I could muster and managed to cry to Ed one word, 'run'. The voice fought back completely subdueing me. It made me cut Ed's cheek. I drew my foot back and knocked him to the ground.

'Finish him! Finish him now!' the voice growled. I struggled for control over my body in this crucial moment, and a new wave of power surged through me. It was a kindred spirit much like my own. 'I said finish him!' the voice screamed.

'But I dont want to!' my mind finally got through.

'You will do as I command!' the voice yelled once again.

With my last ounce of strength I screamed, "No!". I felt the seal on my soul disappear and my freedom and control return. My strength diminished, my legs failed me and I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I remembered before my world turned black, was Ed, picking me up and taking me back into the train.

Eds POV 

Ariel fell to the ground and I gingerly picked her up and brought her back into the train. I set her down on the opposite side of the compartment where I had been seated. Connie was already there,unconscious as well. 

There was silence until Al looked at me and exclaimed, "Brother, you're hurt!" 

"It's nothing too serious Al," I said, but as I walked forward my steps were strained, telling a different story. Al searched through a bag and found some bandages. I took off my two coats, leaving me in my black tanktop. Al bandaged up my arm and stuck a band-aid on my cheek.  
"Thanks Al, I said with false cheer." I almost had forgotten, but as I was about to lie down I looked at the palm of Ariel's hand. 'Good,' I thought as I saw that the oraboras was gone. I sat down, and before I knew it, I had fallen from consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Connie's POV

"Oh, what happened," I groaned, holding my throbbing head. A pair of large, metallic hands supported me as I nearly fell out of the train seat. "Why is it so late?" The sky was dark outside the window, the moon shining through dark clouds.

"You were unconscious," Al said, helping me to my feet.

"Really?!?" I exclaimed as if it were the most unbelievable thing in the world, "Well, how the hell'd that happen?"

"You were being controlled and something broke through and both of you have been knocked out since," he explained, helping me to my feet. I glanced at my rousing sister, and let out a sigh, collapsing back onto the train seat.

"So what was controlling us?" I asked him as he took the seat next to me, pushing me into the wall.

"Homunculi," a voice devoid of expression I recognized as Edward's said, walking into the dimly lit compartment.

"Homunca-what?" I said, a look of deep confusion on my face.

"And waffles!" Ariel shouted, sitting straight up from her semi comatose like state. "Oh, sorry, I'm up, what're we talkin' 'bout?"

"Oh, not much, Edward was just about to explain what an insecticide was," Connie replied, helping her to get her feet off of the train bench and onto the oak floor.

"That's _homunculi_!" he said, an agitated look written on his face.

"Homunculi, huh? Singular form homunculus, coming from the Latin word for _little man_. Investigated by the philosopher and alchemist Percelus. Studies were...inconclusive, correct? But that's because someone got to him before he could try anything, warned him not to and there have been no reported cases of furthering Percelus's research, emphasis on reported, am I getting anywhere Edward Elric?" she said, making the annoyed look on his face disappear almost immediately.

She was toying with him, getting him to tell her what he obviously knew without even laying a finger on him. I had seen her use this tactic only once before. She usually kept to herself, so it must mean that he was holding some pretty powerful cards. "What are you hiding?" he almost growled the words as the look of shock that had replaced the one of annoyance was now replaced by a glare. It was a staring contest now.

"The question is, what are _you_ hiding, well that is that I don't already know?" she shrugged as if not caring. "I've done my homework, Edward, there isn't much about you that's a secret to me and or Connie if she paid attention once in a while." She closed her statement with a chuckle and I smiled at her.

He looked at Al, knowing that he'd been beat and his brother gave a nod. "A few years back, me and Al lost our mother, it was hard on both of us. I just couldn't handle the fact that she was really gone, so I came up with a plan, a plan to bring her back. It was selfish and stupid and-"

"You tried to bring her back," I whispered almost in awe. Usually I would revel and celebrate the fact that my sister wasn't the only brain but the news was shocking to say the least.

"Al lost his whole body and I lost an arm and a leg," he continued, his eyes now on the floor.

"I guess a mother's love really does cost an arm and a leg in the end," I said, trying to add a little bit of humor to the situation. Ariel started to giggle and soon giggling turned to laughter with all of us joining in, surprisingly even Edward.

"So," he said, wiping a tear from his eye, "Do you think you guys think you can tell me anything about what happened before you were _possessed_?"

"Con?" Ariel asked, returning to her _almost _shy demeanor.

"Okay so I woke up, ate breakfast, packed and got on the train, not really much to tell...Oh wait!When my monkey was under the bedside table I reached down and pricked my finger on something and when the bleeding stopped there was a little symbol left on my finger," I said, showing my now unscathed digit.

"Yeah, me too," Ariel said from the train seat.

"That must have been the oraboras," Edward said, sitting next to Ariel with a sigh. "But the question is, why would they attack you?"

"Maybe they wanted them to help make the stone for them? They must have been running out of plans ever since you refused to help them," Al suggested.

"Possibly, but if they wanted them intact, then why attack us as well?" Edward said, as he tried to work out a solution.

"Maybe you guys were the ones standing in the way," Ariel said quietly, "deep-thinker mode" written all over her face. We all looked from her to each other to her again and nodding just a little.

"Anyways, we should get some sleep, it's been a long day for all of us," I said, taking the subject away from the grim topic.

"What are you talking about?! You two slept most of the day!" Edward exclaimed.

Both me and Ariel rolled our eyes as we curled up on the train benches opposite each other almost immediately falling asleep.

Third Party

Ariel's eyes fluttered open as the morning sun warmed her face. Her stomach growled as she remembered that she hadn't eaten since the previous morning. She stood and stretched her arms upward and quietly padded her way out of the compartment. She walked down the hall that seemed to be abandoned in these early hours, entering a dining car. She sat down in one of the several empty booths and leaned her head back, letting the sunlight kiss her face.

"Is this seat taken?" Edward sat down anyway as she opened her eyes once more. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good enough, you?" she replied, propping her elbows on the table, as a waiter came to the table.

"How can I help you two today?" he asked, whipping out a pad of paper.

"Uh, I'll have eggs, toast, and coffee," Ariel said, running a hand through the hair that had somehow found its way back into her face.

"And for you sir?"

"Pancakes, eggs, toast, sausage, and a side of ham," he said as if it were a prepared statement, "Oh and a coffee too, please."

"Wow, planning on feeding the world?" Ariel asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Edward rolled his eyes as a woman's voice came over the speakers, "Attention passengers, it is now 5 past the hour of 7 am, we will be arriving at Central Station in precisely one hour, we hope you have enjoyed your stay."

The waiter came with the rather large order and almost immediately Edward piled food into his mouth. He looked up at the modest way Ariel was adding a huge amount of sugar and cream to her coffee. Swallowing the mouthful of food he arched a brow and asked, "Are you so sure you should really be adding that much sugar?"

"Yes, what about you, h'm do you always drink your coffee black?" She noticed that he hadn't even touched his caffeinated beverage yet.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." He took a big gulp of the coffee and grimaced as it went down. "See?"

"Oh, yes, of course. After all that look on your face right now proves that you're the coffee master, right?"She smirked and her shoulders shook a little. "Why don't you just add some cream?" She held the small, plastic container over his drink and just as she was about to pour he swatted the milk product away. It fell on the table and nothing fell out of it; it was empty. "Ed, what ever did the poor cream do to you?"

"I just don't like it okay?" By the look of relief on his face, you'd have he had just saved the world from annihilation with just seconds to go.

"You have something against cream?" She arched a brow and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Milk in general!" he nearly shouted, " It all tastes like puke!" 

She rolled her eyes and said, "You are such a wuss!"

"Am not!" The statement itself was childish, even if it weren't for the way Ed had his arms crossed in the classic pout.

"Are too," she replied, finally eating her breakfast that had started to become cold. The conversation was dropped at that and the two ate their meal. Another announcement came over, announcing the 5 minute arrival and the two made their way back to the compartment where Connie and Al were chatting.

"Oh, hi guys!" came Edward's younger brother's cheerful voice.

"Hi Al, did you two hear the announcement?" Ariel asked politely.

"Sure did!" Connie exclaimed with a grin all over her face, " I can't wait 'till we get to Central!"

"Me too!" Ariel gushed as she hugged her sister. They sat down and Ariel watched out the window at the beautiful April flowers. As the train sped along the pink and white scenery changed to concrete. They had arrived in Central.


	10. Chapter 10

Third Party

"Goodbye passengers, we hope you enjoyed your ride with us and remember travel with Continental Railways, our service is the best!" the happy voice of the woman over the intercom sounded as the doors of the train opened, letting a flood of people out.

"Fullmetal!" a man with a cigarette lodged in his mouth yelled with a grin, he and the man beside him were both clad in military uniforms.

"Breda, Havoc! Why are you two here?" Edward exclaimed with what could almost be considered a smile.

"The colonel has requested to see you," Breda said quickly, almost as if afraid Ed would kill him if he talked any slower, which wasn't that far off from true. The "smile" dropped from Ed's face and was replaced by a scowl.

"What does that nosy prick want?!" Edward's face held nothing but contempt for the man that Breda and Havoc mentioned.

"He wants your report on the last mission. But anyways Ed, aren't you going to introduce us to your lady friends?" Havoc said, as he eyed Ariel and Connie.

"Yeah..." Ed gave an apologetic look to the two girls as he continued, "Havoc, Breda, Ariel, Connie." He pointed to each of them in turn and Havoc held out a hand for them to shake.

" Lieutenant Havoc, at your service," the known "ladies man" said with a wink. In his mind the coming of the two lovely girls meant another chance to best the colonel, even though they looked no older than Ed.

"Just get in the car," Breda rolled his eyes as he dragged the nicotine-addicted blond to the black car that was parked at the bottom of the Grand Central Station steps. The four teenagers got in the back of the spacious car as Havoc and Breda slid into the front.

The drive took all of five minutes as the car came to a stop in front of the largest building in the city; Central Headquarters. Havoc and Breda followed them as Ed lead them up the stairs that were sided at the bottom by two large lions. The two, huge, oak doors as Ed pushed them opened menacingly and the whole place was just enormous. Ed of course was used to it, but Ariel and Connie felt almost overwhelmed by the grand hall. Ed walked down a side hallway and came to a ingeniously crafted maple door with gold lettering on the glass; Colonel Roy Mustang. There was a bench next to the door with a decorative plant on the right side of it.

"Stay here," Ed instructed the two girls as he pointed at the bench. He turned to the door and hesitated before rapping on it with his knuckles.

"Come in!" a frustrated voice yelled from the other side of the entryway. Edward walked in to the messy office, papers coating the floor. Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye held a stack of papers near the filing cabinet in an attempt at cleaning the office. "Oh, it's you Fullmetal. For a second I was concerned that we were being invaded by pint-sized paperwork gnomes," said the man with charcoal black hair and eyes.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE SHOULD BE SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN!?!" Ed yelled with a ferocious vigor.

"Why only you, flyspeck," the colonel said in a hurt voice. Al had trouble holding his brother back as he tried to viciously murder his superior.

"Well, anyways, how did the mission go? Did you find out anything about the stone?" the colonel's eyes narrowed as he looked at the adolescent before him.

"No, it was another false lead, but I did find something else," Edward responded as Mustang arched a brow in interest. Ed smirked as he dangled the bait in front of the man. "Two alchemists, both promising, both very young. They want to take the alchemy exam. I figure if they took the exam and actually passed you'd get big brownie points from the higher-ups for discovering them."

Mustang almost coughed on his spit as his eyes widened. "Well, Fullmetal, bring them in, didn't I already tell you?" he regained his composure and Ed smirked.

He walked to the door and stuck his head out into the hallway. "Ouch!" He looked at the floor and the two girls who sat on their butts with glasses in one hand and their left ears in the other.

He rolled his eyes as he completely entered the hall and helped them to their feet. "I got you guys a shot, now it's up to you to convince him," Ed whispered before leading them into the office. When both girls were lined up in front of the colonel he took what seemed like forever looking them over **(A/N: Not like that you pervert!)**.

"So...You're the two promising alchemists Fullmetal just told me about. I expected you to be a little taller," he smirked and propped his head on his folded hands, almost as if he were praying.

"Yeah, we wish we had a few inches but hey, genes, what're you gonna do? The good news is we both had high expectations, I expected your office to not look like a greased pig just ran through here," Ariel said with a shrug. A choking sound that could have been interrupted as a stifled laugh came from where Luitenient Colonel Hawkeye was still filing paperwork.

"Well, I can see you two have spunk, I like spunk. But there is the issue of age, Edward's circumstances were different and he was allowed to take the alchemy exam at 12 even though the proper age is 16," Mustang said closing his eyes. "And even then there have been no alchemists, excluding Fullmetal, below the age of 18 who have actually passed much less even applied." He gazed at the two whose confident expressions were now almost ones of fear. "But I see no reason why you can't try." His smirk grew ever wider at the relieved sigh that they both used. Turning to Edward he gave his orders, "Fullmetal, I'll have dorms assigned for them. I want you to train them and teach them all you can; the exam is in one month. If they are as talented as you say they should have no problem with that kind of time limit." Ed nodded and all four of them walked out.

"Brother, how are you going to train them?" Al asked with what might be called a worried glance.

"Yeah, Ed? How are you going to train us?" Connie asked, raising a brow.

"Well, I thought we'd start off with books from Central Library, then move on to what you're gonna pull off for the practical analysis," he said, thinking back to all the preparation it had taken for his own alchemy exam.

A man dressed in the standard blue military uniform rushed up to them, panting slightly. "I'm here... To escort... Two young ladies...to their rooms," he gasped, holding out two keys.

"Thanks," Ed said, snatching the keys from him, "But I'll take care of it." The man weakly nodded before rushing off again. Al, Connie, and Ariel followed behind Ed as he walked down the richly furnished halls, taking a right turn here and there until he got to the hall full of dorms. He handed over the keys saying, "The room numbers are on the keys." He took out a slightly worn key, much like Ariel's and Connie's and showed it to them. "I'll be in room 110 if you need anything. Oh and before I forget, training starts tomorrow, bright and early. We only have a month to get you ready after all."


End file.
